Submission Rules Page
Hello, Welcome to the submission rules part of my ISTinfinite wikia. While this website is mainly for putting up my creepy stories, I would love to see other peoples stories too! There is, however, many rules to the user submission. Breaking any of the following rules will result in page removal and possibly getting your account banned from this website. Guidelines User submitted content is completely open. As long as you have a wikia account, you may create a USC on my wikia. All I ask is that you follow these simple guidelines: *Do not create troll stories or stupid posts that are irrelevant to this website. *Try to use acceptable grammer and nice writing. No lazy writting. *No adding irrelavent categories to try to rack up points to get significant views. *No plagiarism! That includes: **No copy and pasting other peoples work and changing the name. **Similar ideas are okay, but no idea stealing from other people. **No using word for word lines. It may not be a lot, but if there are multiple lines in your USC matching another user's USC, the page will be removed. *'NO COPYING ISTinfinite IDEAS!' *'Nothing offesive in the scary stories such as:' **Racially insensitive comments or jokes (That includes the N word). **Sexual or sexually inappropriate terms. **Over explicitness (Yes, scary stories may have swearing. Even the F word is fine once or twice, but if the F word or other explicit words are being thrown around all over the story repeatedly, it will be removed). Submission Rules *It is requested that immediately after a story page is created, you add your story into the Story Listing. You can do this by hitting the "edit" button at the top off you page and doing the following: **Find the letter on the list that corresponds with the first letter of your story page. Ex: If your story name is "Haunted Dolls", you would scroll down the H, open the page, press the "edit" button, and insert your story on the list by selecting the "Source" tab on the top left and typing this Haunted Dolls **The two brackets form the link to your page. Replace the "Haunted Dolls" with your page name, though. *'MAKE SURE YOUR STORY IS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER ON THE LIST. '''If your story is "Haunted Dolls", don't put it next to "Hungry Spirit Ghost" or something. Put it next to any other titles that begin with Haunted or put it in alphabetically. If you don't know your alphabet, don't write pages. *'If you page is not added to the Story Listing within 30 minutes of the page post, the page will be removed.' User Rules *If you make a story page, please put your account name in our database at User Listing. This will allow us to monitor your stories along with the stories in the Story Listing. *Place your name in the database similar to the way you listed your story in the Story Listing (find the letter corresponding to name, enter your name in alphabetical order, etc.) *Follow the template used by everyone else. If you would like to copy and paste and just replace it with your name and stories, that is fine. *Link you stories underneath your name to add them to our database. How can I get banned? As long as you have followed all the rules below, you will not get banned. If your choose not to follow one of the rules, a ban with be in action as we see fit. The bans will range from a 1-7 day ban to a perma-ban. Here are some ways you can get banned (although not following the rules will get you banned regardless) *'1 DAY BAN:' **Adding irrelavent catagories to add up points. **Spam editting to try to get achievement points for edits. **Uploading a troll story. **Posting stupid stuff. *'2 DAY BAN:' **Repeating any of the actions below again. **Not putting a story in the Story Listing or your name and stories in the User Listings more than one time. *'7 DAY BAN:' **Repeating any of the actions below twice *PERMA-BAN:'' **Committing these actions three times (YOUR OUT!) or deleting an admin page, or editing an admin page without the admins consent (that DOES NOT include the User Listing or Story Listing, although adding irrelevant things to these pages will result in a 3 Day Ban) So remeber, follow all of these rules and you won't have to worry about getting banned. Enjoy the site! Follow all of these rules to enter a submission! ISTinfinite 21:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)